


[Podfic] Final Things

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Final Things" by templemarkerAuthor's original summary:The last night before the last day.
Relationships: Aileron dan Ailell/Kimberly Ford
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Final Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635848) by [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:08:59
  * **File Size:** 12 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q49iYGa6a45iQTVl5w6-EcYzW7gNdEws)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11_0xGTsodpnj_iMONy-ckeU2ngm1jT0Y)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Final Things_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635848)
  * **Author:** [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover art:** [greedydancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedydancer/pseuds/greedydancer)




End file.
